<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Hot Spring by WritingRobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625260">In the Hot Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRobot/pseuds/WritingRobot'>WritingRobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Utgrid &amp; Partinax [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantasy Craft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRobot/pseuds/WritingRobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having found themselves falling in love, a dragon and a giantess next find themselves falling into bed—or in this case, into the water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fire Drake/Frost Giantess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Utgrid &amp; Partinax [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627756</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Hot Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An explicit interlude to Chapter 7 of Template Stacking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold your nose, Cinderbreath,” the giantess said. “We're going in the hot spring.”</p>
<p>“I'm not sure that's...” the drake began, balking.</p>
<p>“We will make this work,” she said, and wrapped one muscled arm around the base of his long neck and another around the shoulder of his wing. She heaved, and it was enough to tip the both of them over the lip of the natural pool at the back of the cavern. They entered with a splash, throwing steaming water everywhere, and the pool overflowed instantly, covering the chamber's floor. The drake hissed and spat, flames licking around his teeth as he rolled his angular head and thrashed his wings, trying to clear his nose of the sulphur-laden water.</p>
<p>The pool was deep, but the two of them were big, and Utgrid had her feet before the drake had finished flailing. The warm water— the <em>hot</em> water— came up to the tops of her breasts, a good nine feet, and she sank down so that it lapped the bottom of her chin, and then began to undo the now-soaked leathers that separated the water from the rest of her skin. The drake's tail coiled around her waist, and she looked over to see him clinging to the side of the pool, his long neck arched up as high as it would reach, his wings limp and bedraggled. He snorted, and smoke brushed the roof of the cave. He gave her a wounded glare, only half in earnest.</p>
<p>“I'm standing on the bottom,” she said warmly—warmly, in every sense!—and tossed her boots out of the hot spring to land somewhere beyond the rough stone lip. She dug into the coarse sand and loose stones of the pool's floor with her toes and took hold of the drake's tail with both hands. He tightened his grip on her waist, but she ignored it and began to pull, broad feet braced and knees bent.</p>
<p>“U-Utgrid!” he said, clutching tighter at the pool's lip.</p>
<p>“I said hold your breath, Partinax,” Utgrid repeated, grinning, and with an almighty yank the drake's talons came away from the pool's rim and he tumbled back into the water, still clutching at her with his tail. She reeled him in until his back claws touched the bottom, and then he stilled instantly and stopped struggling.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said, rearing up, head back above her own. “That's not too bad.”</p>
<p>Utgrid snorted, and went back to undoing the straps that held her clothes together. Partinax sank down a little and let the water lick at the his throat. He started to disentangle his tail from her waist, but she stopped him with a hand on its muscled length. Her other hand loosened the last strap, and her upper leathers fell away, sinking to the bottom of the pool. The water— the glorious, warm water— lapped at her breasts and heated her frigid, ice-blue skin. She took a step forward, and he shifted back, averting his eyes. She reached up, took a hold of one of the spines of his frill, and pulled his head down level with hers.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and stare,” she said, leaning back so that of her pale blue breasts crested the steaming water. “You've seen me bathing before.”</p>
<p>“N-Not like this,” he said, and she pulled him down further and ran her tongue over his frill, biting gently at the webbing between the bases of his spines. His neck shuddered and his tail thrashed, stirring the sand around her feet.</p>
<p>“All the more reason to look,” she said against the side of his head. His foreclaw came up and clutched at her hip, and he dug his hot nose into the side of her neck, beneath her long, pale hair. He was hot—all of him, hotter than the water—and she felt herself melting against his heat, the long, hard chill seeping slowly out of her bones. The warm water was only part of it.</p>
<p>“Utgrid, I...” he began, smoke tickling her ear as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Cinderbreath,” she said. “And take me.” She pushed past his head and ground herself against the scales of his broad chest, her breasts sliding over the small, overlapping plates and her hands trailing along the edges of his wings, half-folded behind him. His breath hitched, and his long neck circled her, and he nipped at her shoulder with careful teeth. He leaned forward, pushing her back, and she caught herself on the muscled circle of his neck around her. he brought a talon up to circle her breasts, gently as he could without real hands.</p>
<p>“I... I read about this, you know,” he said in her ear, voice low in his chest now. “I think this is right.” Her sides shuddered when his talon found her nipple and began to toy with it.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she breathed, clutching him with one hand while the other began to work at the drawstring of her pants. He nosed at her shoulder, and then drew his long, pointed tongue along the line of the thick scar there.</p>
<p>“You taste like snow and salt,” he said, and licked her again, across her collar bone and up under her chin. She turned in the coil of his neck, putting her back against his chest, facing him as he bent his head back around to her. Her hands found his frill again, and she dug her fingers into his spines and bit along his lower jaw.</p>
<p>“My pants,” she said. “Just tear them.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure...?” he said, pulling back a little, but she leaned into his mouth and nipped at the end of his tongue, and he choked on the rest of the words, his claw coming up to dig into the leather at her waist and tear, stripping the ruined clothes from her.</p>
<p>She was naked now, the full length of her long back pressed against his hot, scaly body, her lips on his tongue. She leaned her weight back against him, forcing him to rear up on his hind legs, and pressed her hips back against the inward curve of his belly. His foreclaws came up again, talons circling her stomach and her breasts, his wings fanning out behind him for balance, cupping at the surface of the pool. She shifted her feet in the coarse sand and ground against him, wet now from more than the hotspring.</p>
<p>“Take me,” she said again, and he clutched her tighter, and she felt his length slide between her thighs, the size of a human's arm. She squeezed around it, and dug her fingers into his neck as he shuddered against her back.</p>
<p>“Utgrid—” he said.</p>
<p>“I know,” she replied. “I know. Keep me warm. Please?” One hand left his neck, and played along him, snug between her thighs. He grunted, pulled back, and then buried himself in her, her fingers guiding the way. It was hot and glorious, and filled her like nothing ever had before. She panted, and for once her breath refused to hang on the air like mist.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she said. “I love you. Thank you.” Her fingers stayed at the place they were joined, working them both faster and faster. Partinax draped his neck over her shoulder, his chin resting on her breasts, and snorted smoke across the surface of the hot spring as he pushed deeper into her with every thrust.</p>
<p>“I love you... too,” he grunted. “I have since the first day.” She ground her hips against his, and moaned when he nipped softly at her chest.</p>
<p>The heat was overwhelming her, his thick cock lancing into her like a hot iron cauterizing a dripping wound— but the heat never left, like irons inevitably left after the all too brief moment of warmth that made getting wounded almost desirable; it lingered and increased, filling her from the inside. She'd be dripping like an icicle in the spring, if she weren't already up to her breasts in deliciously hot water. She bit her lip and clenched her toes in the sand, and held onto Partinax's neck, and the heat built and built and built.</p>
<p>“I... I'm” she said, and then the heat boiled over, and she cried out, her hips shuddering, her breasts heaving.</p>
<p>“Utgrid?” said Partinax, slowing, but she shook her head, and kissed his neck, tenderly.</p>
<p>“Keep going,” she said, and he redoubled his efforts, his breath hissing out little licks of flame that danced over the surface of the pool, turning the water to clouds of steam. “Wait.” Utgrid said, changing her mind abruptly, and he stopped. Trembling, she slid off of him, sighing as she went. She waded to the pool's edge, pulled her self up, and then knelt with her back to the pool and to him. She bent over, and raised her broad hips into the air, her hot, wet opening before him.</p>
<p>“This will be easier for you,” she said, looking back over her shoulder at him. He blinked at her and then clambered out of the pool as fast as he could, shaking water from his wings. He brushed his nose over her opening as he went, and then licked her once while she sucked in a long, shuddering breath, before climbing over her to line himself up again.</p>
<p>“You're right,” he said, his foreclaws braced on either side of her shoulders “But I didn't mind the pool.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she said, and then he was in her again.</p>
<p>She was still sensitive from her first orgasm, and the feeling of him filling her again was sudden and sharp. She writhed beneath him, and bucked her hips back against his thrusts. He quickened his pace, talons scratching at the floor as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. Her belly was on fire again, the heat of him building within her. Her breath came thick and fast while his thundered in her ear, smoke dancing over her skin like the wings of hot, ashen moths.</p>
<p>Her inner walls clenched wetly, and he came inside of her, scalding strands of thick, ropey fluid gushing into her deepest place, heating her from the inside like coals in her belly. She clamped down on him and came again, insides quivering.</p>
<p>When they both stopped shuddering he slipped out of her and rolled onto his side, pulling her tight against his flank with one claw. She rolled onto her back and tucked herself up against him while he stretched his wing over her. She put her hand against her belly and felt his seed, still burning inside her, hot under her skin.</p>
<p>“Utgrid?” he said, curling his neck around her, the tip of his tail dangling in the pool, his chin on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yes?” she said, rubbing his nose softly with on hand.</p>
<p>“That was...” he began.</p>
<p>“Yes?” she said.</p>
<p>“That was... damp,” he finished.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said, settling against him.</p>
<p>“You're still damp,” he continued.</p>
<p>“Yes, Partinax, I'm still damp.”</p>
<p>“You should be pretty frosty by now, shouldn't you?”</p>
<p>“Usually,” she said.</p>
<p>“But you aren't. I'm happy for you.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“I'm happy too, Partinax. I'm happy too.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, hand still over the ball of heat in her stomach, and wondered of she would bear a child or an egg.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>